


Un angelo alla mia tavola

by Ciuffettina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Castiel, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciuffettina/pseuds/Ciuffettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non tutti possono avere un angelo come ospite in casa propria. Potreste pensare che sia un'esperienza piacevole. Qualcun'altra potrebbe non essere d'accordo...<br/>Ispirata alla puntata 07x17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il ritrovamento

Un giorno qualsiasi di ottobre Daphne Allen era andata a passeggiare in riva al fiume e aveva trovato un uomo svenuto e _nudo_. Rimase per un attimo interdetta, poi si precipitò verso di lui, era disteso bocconi, sporco di fango, la testa nascosta dalle braccia, la donna gli s’inginocchiò accanto e gli pose due dita sul collo come aveva visto fare nei telefilm, dovette spostarle più volte prima di sentire un leggero battito, per cui cominciò a scuoterlo per una spalla. Lo sconosciuto aprì gli occhi, sollevò la testa e la fissò, Daphne sentì il respiro che le si mozzava in gola e il cuore che cominciava a batterle a mille.  
L’uomo aveva gli occhi di un blu incredibile, le sembrarono antichi, come se avessero visto l’origine dell’universo, ma anche, stranamente, vulnerabili come quelli di un cucciolo ma che pensieri le venivano in mente? Si schiarì la voce e gli chiese: «Che cosa ti è successo?»  
Lo sconosciuto si mise seduto e Daphne fece del suo meglio per non sbirciare la sua nudità. «Non… non me lo ricordo…» rispose grattandosi pensieroso la tempia destra. Aveva una voce profonda, leggermente roca.  
«Abiti lontano? Se vuoi, posso riaccompagnarti a casa…»  
«Non… non lo so…» la voce gli si era fatta più incerta.  
«Beh, spero almeno che ti ricordi come ti chiami.»  
Questa volta non rispose ma la fissò talmente angosciato, scuotendo la testa che Daphne sentì il proprio cuore stringersi in una morsa.  
«Non puoi rimanere qui, vieni ti accompagno…» “ _Alla polizia_ ” sarebbe stata la conclusione più logica della frase, invece Daphne sentì la propria voce dire: «…a casa mia.» ma che cosa le stava succedendo? Non era da lei portare a casa degli sconosciuti, specialmente nudi, d’altronde non poteva nemmeno portarlo così com’era alla polizia, no?  
  
Arrivati a casa (non senza occhiate _molte_ curiose da parte dei suoi vicini di casa) Daphne, per una volta tanto, ringraziò mentalmente una di loro la quale, troppo pigra per recarsi al centro di raccolta per i poveri ma non per andare dall’estetista, continuava a portarle i vestiti usati suoi e del marito.  
Daphne la odiava perché scartava vestiti praticamente nuovi solo perché non erano più di moda, era ovvio che avrebbe dovuto esser felice per i poveri ma non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che glieli portasse solo per sbatterle in faccia la sua ricchezza. Daphne non avrebbe mai osato indossarne uno, perché sapeva che cinque secondi dopo che l’avesse fatto quella stupida sarebbe andata in giro per tutto il vicinato a spettegolare: «Lo sai che ho visto Daphne con indosso i vestiti che _io_ avevo scartato… Sì, proprio Daphne Allen… chi l’avrebbe detto che non ha neanche i soldi per comprarsi un paio di abiti…» ma _stavolta_ avrebbe pescato a piene mani nel sacco di Mary, mentre mandò lo sconosciuto a farsi un bagno, era o no un’emergenza?  
  
Dopo qualche minuto si sentì chiamare, trovò il suo ospite nella stanza da bagno che continuava a guardarsi in giro con aria perplessa: «Non ho capito che cosa devo fare…»  
«Il bagno…»  
La fissò, aggrottando la fronte e inclinando la testa: «Continuo a non capire…»  
“ _Ok, calma e sangue freddo… Probabilmente la sua amnesia è più grave di quello che pensassi…_ ” Si sforzò di parlare con un tono di voce allegro e scandendo le parole come se parlasse a un bambino: «Facciamo così… io adesso riempio questa vasca con l’acqua… aspetto che diventi calda… poi ci verso dentro questi sali che fanno una bella schiuma profumata…» Alle parole faceva seguire le azioni, mentre lui continuava a osservarla incuriosito. «E ora ci entri.» Lo aiutò. “ _Smettila di fissarlo lì!_ ” si rimproverò mentalmente, prese una spugna, ci versò su del sapone liquido e glielo porse: «Adesso te la passi su tutto il corpo.»  
L’uomo fece come suggerito e qualche secondo dopo disse, con un accenno di sorriso: «È… piacevole.»  
Daphne sorrise e prese una seconda spugnetta per lavargli la schiena, aveva un bel corpo, esile e forte al tempo stesso, notò che anche i capelli erano impiastricciati di fango, prese dello shampoo e glieli lavò. Pazzesco, si ritrovava a lavare la schiena e i capelli a uno che fino a ieri non sapeva neppure che esistesse e la cosa più assurda che le sembrava così _bello_ , così _naturale_ come se l’avesse sempre fatto. Si rimproverò mentalmente, _sapeva_ qual era il suo dovere: renderlo presentabile, accompagnarlo alla polizia o all’ospedale e rallegrarsi per aver aiutato il suo prossimo. «Fatto!» gli porse asciugamano e accappatoio entrambi rosa. «Quando esci dalla vasca indossa l’accappatoio…» glielo mostrò. «…strofinatelo addosso e asciugati i capelli con questo.» Scappò dalla stanza prima che uscisse dalla vasca… non voleva vederlo ancora nudo, le provocava dei pensieri così… _peccaminosi_. “ _Prima esce da questa casa e meglio è!_ ”  
  


*****

  
Ispirata alla puntata 07x17 


	2. La decisione

Daphne andò a prendere i vestiti che aveva scelto per lo sconosciuto e glieli allungò attraverso la porta semi chiusa, «Indossa questi…» Solo che lui, invece di prenderli, spalancò la porta  
«Perché non entri?» Aveva i capelli dritti in piedi inclinati leggermente a sinistra e l’accappatoio che gli aveva prestato gli andava un po’ corto in più non l’aveva chiuso bene, pertanto s’intravvedeva… _qualcosa_ , Daphne divenne rossa come un pomodoro.  
«Sei sicura di star bene?» le chiese perplesso inclinando la testa da un lato.  
« _Benissimo_ …» rispose con voce stridula. «Io… ecco… hai fame? Se vuoi, ti preparo un panino, mentre ti vesti.» e senza nemmeno aspettare la risposta corse in cucina. Si sentiva ancora le guance in fiamme. Decisamente Dio la stava mettendo alla prova, sì, doveva essere così, uno sconosciuto senza memoria, nudo e bellissimo con un modo d’inclinare la testa che lei trovava semplicemente _adorabile_ , era una tentazione o un regalo? _Tentazione_.  
  
“ _Sì, adesso gli preparo un panino e poi l’accompagno subito alla polizia. Dio mio, non voglio cadere in tentazione._ ” Cercò di calmarsi, afferrò un coltello, prese un panino e iniziò ad aprirlo in due.  
«Vado bene così?»  
La voce la fece sobbalzare e un secondo dopo sentì un dolore lancinante alla mano: si era infilzata il palmo con il coltello, strillò per il dolore, strinse la mano sanguinante, mentre le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime.  
In un attimo lo sconosciuto le fu accanto: «Fammi vedere…»  
«È solo un taglietto…» “ _Così imparo a fare la samaritana…_ ”.  
L’uomo le prese gentilmente la mano esaminandola e Daphne fu sicura di vedere le sue dita illuminarsi di una luce azzurrina che durò qualche istante, subito dopo miracolosamente la propria mano era guarita perfettamente, lo guardò costernata. «Come… come hai fatto?»  
«Non ne ho idea… ho sentito il tuo dolore e in me il desiderio di aiutarti.»  
_Regalo._ Lo baciò leggermente sulle labbra «Sai? Sono sicura che Dio voleva che io ti trovassi.»  
  
Daphne si sentiva felice come non le era mai capitato, Dio aveva voluto premiare la sua fede e dedizione con il più bell’uomo che avesse mai visto e capì che _davvero_ l’aveva messa alla prova ma non come aveva pensato inizialmente: un’altra trovando un uomo nudo e sporco di fango sarebbe scappata o avrebbe chiamato qualcun altro. _Lei_ no, l’aveva portato a casa e aveva preso quella decisione, ispirata chiaramente dal Cielo, di preparargli un panino, se non l’avesse fatto non avrebbe potuto scoprire che lo sconosciuto era toccato dalla Grazia di Dio.  
Lo stava guardando, mentre ingurgitava un hamburger dietro l’altro, ormai aveva perso il conto ma non gliene importava, a un tratto, però l’uomo smise di mangiare e fissò il mezzo panino che aveva in mano con aria perplessa.  
«Che cosa c’è? Sei sazio?» gli chiese preoccupata.  
«No, è che ho come l’impressione che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato… Come se dovessi fare qualcos’altro invece di mangiare tutti questi hamburger...»  
“ _Oh, no! Non dirmi che gli stanno tornando i ricordi!_ ” «Ma no! Non c’è niente di strano a mangiare molti hamburger…» “ _Beh, forse sì visto che prima avevo il cassetto dei surgelati pieno e ora è vuoto_ …” «…non c’è niente che tu debba fare.»  
L’uomo posò con decisione il panino. «Non pensi che qualcuno mi stia cercando?»  
“ _No! Tu ora sei mio!_ ” Non sapeva proprio che cosa dire, quando le venne un’idea anzi, per meglio dire, un’altra ispirazione divina. «Possiamo scoprirlo guardando il telegiornale.»  
Proprio in quei giorni era sparito da casa un bambino, figlio di una delle più ricche famiglie del Paese, fuga o rapimento? Le televisioni non parlavano d’altro, se l’avesse convinto che il telegiornale si occupava anche di tutte le persone scomparse era a cavallo. Tutto andò per il meglio e lui credette che nessuno lo stava cercando.  
«Non ti preoccupare, puoi restare qui» disse, posandogli gentilmente una mano su un ginocchio, lui aveva annuito in silenzio.  
  
Lo sconosciuto continuò a guardare il telegiornale anche nei giorni successivi, per far sì che non s’imbattesse nella trasmissione “Chi l’ha visto?” Daphne disintonizzò il canale su cui andava in onda, una vera seccatura visto che lì trasmettevano anche dei programmi che le interessavano ma, come diceva sempre il suo parroco, tutti siamo chiamati a compiere grandi e piccoli sacrifici.  



	3. La trappola

Tre settimane dopo Daphne gli disse: «Senti, non posso continuare a chiamarti “ehi, tu!”…»  
«Ma, Daphne, non mi hai mai chiamato così, quando vuoi che ti raggiunga gridi: “Dove sei?” oppure “Potresti venire un attimo?” o anche “Sono a casa!”» obbiettò lo sconosciuto con il suo solito modo, inclinando la testa.  
Lei sorrise: «Era solo un modo di dire, comunque quello che intendevo è che ti serve un nome.»  
«Ma io ho già un nome… solo che non me lo ricordo…» concluse con aria mesta.  
«Lo so, ma per ora ne sceglieremo uno provvisorio, che ne dici?»  
L’altro si strinse nelle spalle.  
Daphne prese il computer e andò sul sito www.Nomiperbambini.com. «Che ne dici di “Emmanuel”? Significa “Dio è con noi” e credo proprio che ti si addica.»  
Lo sconosciuto ci pensò un attimo. «È un bel nome» concordò con un accenno di sorriso.

  
A metà novembre Daphne si accorse che mancavano quattro settimane a Natale e decise di farsi un bel regalo: un _marito_. Sperava che fosse Emmanuel a chiederle di sposarlo, insomma vivevano insieme da oltre un mese, ok, lui dormiva nella stanza degli ospiti ma possibile che non gli venisse voglia di regolarizzare quella situazione? Probabilmente la sua perdita di memoria non gli faceva rendere conto che quel… quel _concubinaggio_ doveva finire! Era stufa delle occhiate maligne delle vicine e dei mormorii che cessavano appena lei si avvicinava.  
Certo non poteva andare da Emmanuel e dirgli che doveva sposarla o forse sì? Decise di giocare d’astuzia. Quando tornò a casa e lui le andò incontro, gli disse con aria triste: «Mi dispiace, ma devi andartene…» Si avviò verso la camera degli ospiti e cominciò a tirar fuori i vestiti che gli aveva comprato dall’armadio e dai cassetti e a sistemarli in una valigia.  
Lui la seguì, angosciato: «Perché? Ho fatto qualcosa che non va? Ti ho offeso in qualche maniera?» poi speranzoso: «Hai scoperto chi sono? Vengono a prendermi?»  
Ancora con quella storia! Si era sorbito _tutti_ i telegiornali per settimane, perché non si ficcava in quella testa dura che _nessuno_ lo stava cercando e che doveva essere _lei_ l’unica donna della sua vita? Cercando di non lasciar trapelare la propria irritazione, rispose: «No, niente di tutto questo ma un uomo e una donna non possono vivere insieme senza essere sposati.»  
«Ma noi l’abbiamo fatto.»  
Diamine, andavano a messa tutte le domeniche, come faceva a non capire? «Per un breve periodo una donna può ospitare in casa un uomo o viceversa ma adesso è passato più di un mese, la gente comincia a pensare che siamo concubini e Dio è contro il concubinato» concluse lei, fingendo di asciugarsi un occhio.  
A questo punto si aspettava che Emmanuel le prendesse le mani ed esclamasse: «Allora sposami e fa’ di me l’uomo più felice di questa Terra!» o qualcosa di simile, invece rimase alle sue spalle a mormorare: «Dove posso andare?»  
Possibile che non ci arrivasse? Forse con una spintarella… «Non lo so…» disse senza voltarsi, continuando a piegare i vestiti e a metterli in valigia. «…certo che se fossi mio marito…»  
«Cosa?»  
“ _Giuro, adesso mi metto a urlare._ ” «…non dovresti andartene.» “ _Forza chiedimelo, oltre che la memoria hai perso anche il cervello?_ ”  
«Tu vuoi che rimanga?»  
“ _Finalmente ci sta arrivando!_ ” «Ma certo!» gli rispose, voltandosi verso di lui.  
Emmanuel si grattò la tempia destra e disse: «Allora penso che potremmo sposarci.»  
Non era la dichiarazione travolgente che si aspettava ma non si può avere tutto.


	4. Menage matrimoniale

Si sposarono i primi di dicembre, Daphne era raggiante: finalmente quelle pettegole delle sue vicine avrebbero smesso di sparlare alle sue spalle e se avessero continuato sarebbe stato solo per invidia, invidia sì perché _lei_ aveva un marito bellissimo con un dono divino e _loro_ no. Era finita la storia del “Povera Daphne, non riesce neanche a trovare uno straccio di uomo che la voglia”.  
Eh sì, ora tutto il vicinato non faceva che parlare del dono di suo marito, da quando il piccolo Alex era caduto dalla bicicletta proprio davanti a casa loro ed Emmanuel era corso fuori e con un semplice tocco gli aveva guarito il ginocchio sbucciato. Da allora c’erano state tante persone che avevano suonato alla sua porta con vari malanni e lui li aveva guariti tutti. Daphne non voleva prendere soldi, non si prendono soldi per un dono ma accettava volentieri alcuni piccoli regali.  
  
La sera delle nozze gli disse: «Adesso basta dormire nella stanza degli ospiti, d’ora in poi dormirai nel mio, anzi nostro, nuovo letto matrimoniale.»  
Emmanuel scrollò le spalle: «Va bene.»  
Accidenti, non era la reazione che si era aspettata, dannata amnesia, a volte la benediceva perché l’aveva portato nella sua vita, più spesso, invece, le veniva da inveire, specialmente quando doveva spiegargli che la lavatrice _non_ era un mostro pronto a divorarlo o che l’aspirapolvere _non_ era un’arma per distruggere il mondo.  
Aveva un po’ d’imbarazzo a spogliarsi davanti a lui ma si accorse che neanche la stava guardando, perché si stava spogliando anche lui, Daphne s’infilò veloce una camicia da notte ricamata, poi gli chiese: «Preferisci dormire sul lato destro o sul sinistro?»  
«Di solito dormo sulla schiena.»  
Lei represse una risatina: «Intendevo dire da che parte del letto.»  
«Quello su cui dormivo fino a ieri era troppo piccolo per scegliere un lato piuttosto che un altro.»  
“ _Qui non ne veniamo più fuori…_ ” «Allora io dormirò a sinistra e tu a destra.»  
Emmanuel inclinò la testa da un lato: «Se volevi dormire sul lato sinistro perché mi hai chiesto dove volessi dormire io? E se avessi risposto anch’io ‘sinistro?’»  
«Vuoi dormire a sinistra?»  
«No, perché quello è il tuo lato.»  
“ _Calma, Daphne, calma._ ” «Non è il mio lato, fino a qualche giorno fa anch’io dormivo in un letto troppo piccolo per scegliere un lato piuttosto che un altro.»  
«Allora perché hai scelto di dormire a sinistra?»  
«PERCHÉ SONO STANCA E NON HO PIÚ VOGLIA DI ASPETTARE CHE TU SCELGA UN LATO, NE HO SCELTO UNO A CASO, È CHIARO?» urlò Daphne.  
Emmanuel abbassò lo sguardo mortificato: «Scusa, non volevo farti arrabbiare.»  
“ _Accidenti, devo litigare con lui proprio la prima notte di nozze?_ ” «Scusami tu, non avrei dovuto urlare, dai andiamo a letto.»  
«Che lato devo prendere?» “ _ARGH!_ ” «Il destro.»  
«Buonanotte, Daphne.»  
  
La mattina dopo Daphne ripensò avvilita a quella notte.  
Non era proprio come facevano vedere in “Seven Even”: Emmanuel stava sdraiato sulla schiena, fissando il soffitto e lei aveva pensato che le tenesse ancora il broncio per il bisticcio di qualche minuto prima, perciò gli aveva detto, sfiorandogli un braccio: «Andiamo, è la nostra prima notte di nozze, non vorrai passarla guardando il soffitto.»  
«Hai detto che dobbiamo dormire, perciò aspetto che mi venga sonno.»  
«Possiamo fare qualcos’altro mentre aspetti…» Daphne non era mai stata con un uomo, pertanto non sapeva che cosa fare ma aveva visto molti film d’amore, pertanto aveva pensato che poteva cominciare dandogli dei bacetti sul collo, lui si era seduto e si era girato a fissarla, perplesso: «Che cosa stai facendo?»  
«È… è così che fanno i mariti e le mogli, quando sono a letto insieme.»  
«Oh… non lo sapevo.»  
“ _Accidenti, non si ricorda nemmeno che cosa fanno un uomo e una donna insieme… beh vediamo di rinfrescargli la memoria._ ” Gli aveva preso il volto tra le mani e lo baciò, non un bacio casto come quello che si erano scambiati al matrimonio, no uno bello profondo, passionale, le labbra di Emmanuel erano un po’ screpolate ma morbidissime e lei avrebbe passato la vita a baciarle, quando l’aveva mollato gli aveva chiesto: «Beh, com’era?»  
Lui ci pensò un attimo, poi rispose: «Umido.»  
“ _Oddio, ho sposato Rain Man!_ ” Si era girata stizzita dall’altra parte. «Dormi ora.»  
«Ma non ho sonno.»  
«Io sì, dormi.»  
Davanti al caffè mattutino Daphne considerò la situazione: aveva un marito bellissimo, con un dono di Dio, senza memoria, va bene non sapeva niente delle questioni di letto ma che importava? Anche lei era digiuna di quelle cose, ci sarebbero arrivati pian, piano insieme.  
  
Passarono le settimane ma i progressi sperati in camera da letto non si fecero vedere, ogni tentativo di Daphne di condurlo nel giardino dell’amore veniva sempre accolto con occhiate perplesse, spaventate o, peggio ancora, inorridite. Aveva sempre il terrore che recuperasse la memoria ma forse si preoccupava per niente, se Dio gliel’aveva tolta ci sarà stato un motivo, no? Tuttavia continuava a sentirsi inquieta e temeva sempre che da un momento all’altro arrivasse la troup di “Chi l’ha visto?” dicendole: «Signora, abbiamo avuto una soffiata dai suoi vicini secondo cui il sig. John Smith, scomparso da casa il 30 settembre scorso, si trova ora in casa sua, è così?» L’unica sua speranza era che Emmanuel le si fosse affezionato tanto da dire: «È vero, sono il sig. Smith ma non m’importa, amo la qui presente Daphne Allen e voglio continuare a vivere con lei.»  
Nel frattempo doveva stare attenta, specialmente alla musica rock che gli faceva venire uno strano sguardo, non il solito da non-capisco-i-modi-di-dire ma uno che sembrava significare mi-sto-ricordando-qualcosa, pertanto la spegneva sempre con la scusa che le faceva venire il mal di testa.  
  
Un giorno, mentre si recavano a messa la radio trasmise una canzone ed Emmanuel disse: «Che strana canzone…»  
«Ti sembra strana perché è in una lingua straniera.»  
«È in italiano, lo so. No, la trovo strana perché parla di un angelo che viene cacciato a pedate dal Paradiso perché ha detto a Dio che sbaglia…(1) è come se…» Si era concentrato e... di nuovo quello sguardo!  
Daphne spense la radio. «Stiamo andando a messa, non possiamo ascoltare musica blasfema! Dio non sbaglia mai!» disse seccata.  
Da quel giorno Daphne smise di accendere la radio, anche se a volte le sembrava di sentir Emmanuel canticchiare: « _Un angelo, non sarei più un angelo se con un calcio mi buttano giù…_ ».  
  


*****

  
1) La canzone è “Se fossi un angelo” di Lucio Dalla. 


	5. Il ricongiungimento

Si arrivò così ad aprile e la situazione era invariata: Daphne continuava a essere illibata ed Emmanuel era sempre senza memoria.  
Nonostante la calma piatta che vigeva in camera da letto, Daphne continuava ad amarlo, certa che il sentimento fosse ricambiato, in fondo che cosa mancava loro? Avevano una bella casa, erano timorati di Dio, aiutavano il prossimo, in più erano due membri rispettati della comunità, che cosa si poteva desiderare di più?  
  
Un giorno in cui suo marito era fuori a fare jogging, qualcuno suonò alla porta, Daphne aprì a un ragazzo con gli occhi verdi e una spruzzata di lentiggini sul naso, gli chiese che cosa volesse e lui rispose: «Sto cercando Emmanuel... Mio fratello non sta bene e speravo che potesse fare qualcosa...»  
«Mio marito è fuori ma tornerà tra poco...» In quel momento rientrò Emmanuel.  
«Bentornato! Questo ragazzo è venuto per suo fratello…»  
Daphne si accorse che il giovane fissava suo marito a bocca aperta e con gli occhi dilatati dalla sorpresa, poi balbettò: «Castiel?... Cas… sei proprio tu?»  
Emmanuel rispose: «No, io mi chiamo Emmanuel…» poi si grattò la tempia destra: «Anche se a dire il vero… non ricordo il mio vero nome…»  
Il giovane fece un passo verso di lui: «Cas, io sono Dean… Dean Winchester… Noi erav… siamo amici, ne abbiamo passate tante insieme, possibile che non ti ricordi?»  
Emmanuel continuava a fissarlo con la fronte corrugata: «Non mi ricordo di te, mi dispiace.»  
Daphne stava vivendo il suo incubo peggiore, non osava nemmeno fiatare.  
«Merda, Cas! Io sono quello che tu hai afferrato e salvato dalla perdizione… non te la ricordi questa?» così dicendo si sollevò la manica sinistra fino alla spalla, mostrando una strana bruciatura a forma di mano.  
Emmanuel la fissò con la testa inclinata da un lato, dopo qualche secondo, avanzò come in trance, lentamente sollevò la mano destra e l’appoggio sulla cicatrice, chiudendo gli occhi, coincidevano.  
Daphne sentì un groppo in gola, poi vide che la mano di Emmanuel, - o forse era la spalla di Dean? - riluceva di una luce azzurrina, come quella che era comparsa quando le aveva curato la mano ma più vivida.  
Emmanuel aprì gli occhi: «Mi ricordo di te, ricordo ogni cosa… e non credo che siamo amici… Non dopo quello che è successo…» Abbassò la mano.  
Super sospiro di sollievo da parte di Daphne: «Credo che ora deve andarsene, non vede che l’ha sconvolto?»  
Il giovane si girò a guardarla inferocito: «Stai zitta! Anzi no, spiegami come hai fatto a sposare un uomo che ha perso la memoria!»  
Daphne sollevò il mento con aria di sfida: «Noi ci amiamo!»  
«Ma davvero!?» domandò Dean sarcastico.  
Emmanuel, anzi no, Castiel intervenne con voce atona: «Ha detto che un uomo e una donna non possono condividere la stessa casa se non sono sposati, pertanto se non l’avessi fatto avrei dovuto andarmene.»  
«È così? È questo che gli hai detto?»  
Daphne avvampò, abbassò la testa e annuì.  
«Lurida cagna in calore! Cas, è una menzogna! Come hai potuto crederle?»  
«Non volevo tornare per strada e siccome nessuno mi stava cercando…»  
«Come fai a dirlo?»  
«Ho guardato tutte le puntate del telegiornale» lo disse come se fosse ovvio.  
«Il… telegiornale? Hai guardato il telegiornale?»  
«Daphne ha detto che è lì che si parla delle persone scomparse.»  
«Noi credevamo che tu fossi morto, se avessi saputo che eri vivo, sarei subito venuto a prenderti. Non ti ha portato alla polizia? O all’ospedale visto che soffrivi di amnesia? Almeno ha cercato di aiutarti a recuperare la memoria?»  
Castiel scosse la testa: «No, Dean… la musica rock… spegneva sempre la radio, quando la trasmettevano, perché si era accorta che… mi faceva venire in mente qualcosa… Solo ora me ne rendo conto.» La fissò.  
Daphne avrebbe voluto scomparire sotto terra: «L’ho fatto perché ti amo e non volevo perderti.»  
«Ma cos’hai nel cervello? Pigne marce? Questo non è amore!» sbottò Dean inferocito poi prese fiato: «Dai, andiamocene.»  
«Dean, dopo quello che ho combinato a Sam… a te…»  
«Ascoltami, stupido pennuto, e ascoltami bene: quando ti sei alleato con Crowley, mi sono sentito tradito e deluso…»  
Castiel abbassò la testa: «Lo so, Dean, e mi dispiace…»  
«Non ho finito… Sono stato arrabbiato con te a lungo ma noi siamo una famiglia, ricordi? I problemi li affrontiamo insieme… Quando ho creduto di averti perso per sempre in quel maledetto lago…» Gli mise una mano sulla spalla e appoggiò la fronte a quella di Cas. «...ho capito quanto tu fossi importante per me… di quanto avessi bisogno di te…» Le ultime due frasi furono quasi sussurrate, poi si raddrizzò, rialzando la voce: «Perciò non farmi mai più uno scherzo del genere o giuro che ti strappo le piume a una a una e ora andiamo ad aiutare Sam che ormai vede Lucifer ovunque, invece che belle ragazze.»  
Si avviarono verso la porta, con Dean che con un braccio cingeva le spalle di Castiel.  
“ _Oh, no! Sta per uscire da quella porta, che cosa posso fare per fermarlo?_ ” «Emmanuel, dopo torni? Sei sempre mio marito…»  
Castiel si voltò a guardarla con una freddezza che lei non gli aveva mai visto. «Io sono Castiel, non sono Emmanuel e certamente non sono tuo marito.»  
Daphne non poté fare altro che fissare la porta che si richiudeva dietro di loro.  



End file.
